mainstreetfandomcom-20200214-history
Lacey Morris
LACEY MORRIS AND HER FAMILY Lacey Morris lives in the 1st Row House. Lacey is one of the two oldest of the four Morris kids in the Main Street books and has a twin named Mathias, a younger sister Alyssa who is five, a younger brother Travis who is seven and her parents Elise and Paul Morris. Lacey and her family also have two hamsters for pets. Lacey and the other Morrises's are one of the African-American families of the Row Houses along with, Mr. Pennington (lives in Row house no. 6) and Olivia Walter and her family (row house no. five). Lacey was eight in the first half of the seiries and nine in the second half. Laey and her family are shown along with all the other characters in the book during peeking through the Row House and beyond windows which happen at the beggining and end of every book. Lacey feels very grown up about her age as Ann M Martin the author of the seiries stated in the first book. Lacey's personality is a combonation of sweet, energetic, creative, slightly defensive when annoyed or arguing and slightly like an old soul like in book 8 SPECIAL DELIVERY. LACEY'S FIRST QUOTE AND APPEARANCE: LACEY: "DID YOU SEE THE BANNER?" _"Said Lacey who was eight and felt quite grown up." Ann M Martin seireis author. FIRST APPEARANCE AND FRIENDSHIP WITH RUBY AND OTHER FRIENDS Lacey is a good friend of Ruby Northrop's and is a year younger than Ruby. Lacey is also part of the Cildren's Chorus that Ruby is part of. Lacey first appears in WELCOME TO CAMDEN FALLS (book 1) running up to Flora and Ruby with her family holding a Welcome banner in honor of the move and to cheer up Ruby, Flora and Min. As WELCOME TO CAMDEN FALLS progreses forward in the story Ruby and Lacey become good friends with eachother and often visit one another. At first Ruby and Lacey see eachother a lot but Ruby spends more time with Flora, Olivia and Nikki but in the second half Lacey and Ruby spend a lot of time together and also with their new friend Hliary Nelson whose parents own The Marquis Diner which Ruby helped save in book 5 THE SECRET BOOK CLUB and the girls became very good friends. Lacey, Ruby and Hillary have had very little conflicts with one another except in book 7 KEEPING SECRETS the girls have a lot of small arguments while they planned their Halloween costumes to look alike and kept changing their minds. Also Lacey and Hillary felt slightly hurt and annoyed when Ruby kept wistfully thinking about trick-or treating with Nikki, Olivia and Flora like the previous year (except for Nikki) making Lacey and Hillary think she'd rather trick-or treat with the other girls than them. In book 8 SPECIAL DELIVERY Ruby temporarily dislikes Lacey while feeling sore about not memorizing her Thanksgiving concert solos while Lacey had. Ruby was vey rude to Lacey until the end of SPECIAL DELIVERY telling Lacey she'd learned how to be graceful and have a less sassy attitude after Lacey asked what the play was about. Lacey also told Ruby at the end of SPECIAL DELIVERY that she had gotten Ruby's christmas solo as Ruby had suspected but said she didn't want to get it the way she had. Lacey however had warned Ruby at the start of SPECIAL DELIVERY that she neeeded to practice her solso but Ruby didn't listen being too busy with trying to save up to buy a present for her baby cousin Janie and barly focused on rehersing. Family Mother: Mrs. Morris Father: Mr. Morris Brother: Mathias Morris Brother: Travis Morris Sister: Alyssa Morris